Heart
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: Merida finds a boy, Albert, in the kingdom's ruins; who forgotten who he is. Albert hides a secret that can endanger the DunBroch kingdom. Also the Dark Clan's Prince Moffat arrives seeking Merida's hand, and when Merida refuses he seeks help from a witch. Merida has to risk anything to save her kingdom, and even if it means not following her heart. Merida X OC
1. Faith and Destiny

**Heart**

**This is a sequel to Brave :) So they're going to be lots of spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: Brave is not mine**

**I suggest to listen to the Brave soundtrack while reading this story. **

I quickly hop onto Angus's back.

"Okay, I'm done putting the new targets," I told Angus giving him a nice pat on his mane. I was quickly riding Angus, and I quickly grab my bow and arrows. I hit my usual targets, like always. I see my new target, and I try putting it in a difficult spot. I pull the string back to my cheek, and then I shoot my target. I celebrate as the wind blew my hair back. I quickly hit many other targets. I saw a wisp.

"Angus, stop!" I commanded him. He quickly stops, and I almost fall over. I look at the wisp, and it looks like its calling me. _Wisps lead you to your faith._ I slowly walk towards the wisp.

Then, more lead a path. Should I follow the wisps last time brought me in a lot of trouble? I had this feeling in my heart that I had too.

"Come, Angus," I told him. He looks at me afraid, and follows me. I walk following the wisps, and I see it was going to be a long journey. "I think we're going to be a wee late for supper," I told Angus patting his back. He follows me, and we walk miles and miles. We reach the ruins of the old kingdom.

"I do not like this," I said afraid watching the ruins. I saw a wall crumble before us, and I quickly back away with Angus. I quickly slip ripping my dress's sleeve, and Angus (who was shaking with fear) helps me up. "Thanks. Why did the wisps bring me here?" I asked looking around. I step on a skull, and back away with fear. I see skeletons lying everywhere.

"Let's go now," I tell Angus, and getting ready to jump behind his back. I saw a wisps come out. I follow it with no fear. We walk behind the wall that crumbled. There was something lying in the ground. That something was a young man my age he had brown hair, and was dressed in foreign cloths. Is he dead? I quickly ran to his side, and I notice he was bleeding from his head.

I lay my head to his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I heard his heartbeat he was alive, and then I heard him groan I quickly stood upright. He slowly opens his eyes, and he begins to smile.

"Your hair is b- beautiful," He told me giving me a smile. He gives out a groan of pain, and slowly closes his eyes. I stood there speechless.

"Angus, we need to help him," I told Angus. I slowly try to pick him up, and he was shockingly light. I put him in Angus back. "We have to hurry," I told him. We quickly went to the castle. Why had the wisps led me to him?

* * *

We finally came home, and I walk inside through the kitchen. Maudie was going to begin to scold me, and she saw the young man she was to shock to speak.

"Merida! Where were you?" Mum said running towards me. She looks at my ripped dress, and Angus comes from behind me. "Who's the young man?" She asked me.

"The wisps lead me to him. He injured his head," I told Mum. She raises her eyebrow when I mention the wisps. "Is he going to be all right he woke up when I found him," I added. She inspects his head.

"It looks like he was attacked by an animal," Mum muttered looking at his head.

"What?" I asked a bit confuse.

"Did he say anything when he woke up?" She asked me. I quickly blush remembering what he had told me. My red hair felt heavier.

"He said, uh... He asked, 'who are you'?" I said hoping my Mum hasn't notice I was blushing. She was to concern of the young man's health than to notice me.

"Maudie, come help this young man," Mum told Maudie. Maids came to help him, and took him away. Why did I lie? Well, it wasn't a big lie, and it won't hurt anyone.

"The wisps lead you to the lad, eh?" Dad asked biting his chicken leg. Dad started believing in magic ever since what had happened.

"Yep, it's no big deal," I said. My triplet brothers, Harris were raising his eyebrow, Hubert was doing kissy faces, and Hamish was turning around and hugging himself.

"Oh nothing at all," Dad said trying to hide his laughter. I was red as a tomato, and I couldn't hide it. "Merida, the Dark Clan's, Prince Moffat wants to see you," Dad said handing me a letter. Ever since we have the liberty to choose who we want to marry clans had dates to meet each other. I didn't complain because at least we had to choose if we should date them or not. Also is interesting to hear about the outside world.

"Oh," I had mix feelings about this, "when is he coming?" Dad hands me the envelope.

"He doesn't know the trip here may be long or short. He may be here before the month is over," He told me. I began to cough because the smell of the envelope.

"What's that smell," I asked as the triplet covers their noses.

"Perfume nice touch, huh?" He asked I began to laugh. "You should read his love letters; there's more words and vocabulary than the love letters I sent to your Mother," He said laughing. I look at the letters, and it was long it hit the floor.

"Dear Merida, I love your hair/," I said making a funny accent, "I find it rather rare/ I love your eyes/ I may not be wise/ Your as beauty is above/ Will you marry me, my love? /." Dad was laughing as I read it. The triplet were imitating my Dad's laughter.

"Have you read the rest?" I asked him. He nodded his head, no. They were nice letters, but I didn't feel ready yet. I fold up the letter. "I'm hungry," I said sitting down. The food was gone and so are the triplets.

"BOYS!" Dad exclaimed running after them. I could hear them giggling from far away. I guess I'm not going to eat today.

* * *

I went to check on my Mum, and the mysterious young man. Mum was sitting down knitting.

"Hey Mum," I told Mum. She gives me a warm, smile, and hands me something.

"What's this?" I asked Mum. I open it, and I see it's my old bow. "How?" I asked in shock. Wasn't this burn in the fire? I thought.

"I spent time fixing it again," Mum told me. I pull the string, and it was like it wasn't damaged at all.

"Thanks, Mum," I said giving her a hug. Maudie was walking out of the room.

"Is he going to be all right?" Mum asked quickly standing up.

"The healer said that Albert was going to wake up soon, and that he'll be all right," She said in a monotone voice.

"How you know his name?" I asked Maudie.

"It says in his undies," Maudie said quickly leaving. Wait they looked at his undies?

"We should let him rest for the night," Mum said putting her soft hand in my shoulders.

* * *

I went to sleep, and I heard growling noises. I quickly stood up from my bed. I crawl out of bed, and grab my bow and arrow. I look around to find where the noise was coming from. The house was awfully quiet right now. Why am I the only one who heard this? I walk along the halls, and I notice it was raining outside. I don't hear the growling noise anymore. Maybe the growling noise was from my Dad's dogs.

Then, I heard a clash of thunder, and I flinch. I was about to leave, and then, I heard the growling noise coming from Albert's room. I slowly open the door, and I look inside. Albert was sleeping, and no animal.

"Where was that noise coming from?" I asked about to close the door.

"What noise?" Albert asked.

**Cliffhanger *evil laugh***

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews will be loved!**


	2. Dark's Clan and Albert

**Heart: Chapter Two**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, alerted, and favorite! I appreciate your support! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Brave**

"Hey, you're the girl with the red hair," Albert said giving me a warm smile. He tried to stand up, but gave out a groan in pain. He lays his head back. I didn't know what to do, and I just stood there speechless.

"You're awake! I said in amazement. He looks at me a bit confuse.

"D-Do you know who I am?" He asked. I froze he doesn't remember who he is? He must have hit himself in the head really hard.

"Uh… you don't remember anything?" I asked him. He looks at me with his blue eyes.

"No, who are you?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. I shouldn't say: wisps lead me to you, so you're part of my faith. What should I say?

"No, I found you in the old kingdom ruins," I answered. He rubs his head with his hand, and I can see in his blue eyes he was confused. This was very awkward; he woke up to find me staring at him in his sleep. I was dumb for coming here.

"Well…. Thanks for saving me," He said giving me a warm smile. He quickly tries to sit up in his bed, and he notices he's on his undies. He quickly lies down again covering himself.

"You're welcome. Sorry, I didn't see anything," I said trying not to laugh. "I'm Merida," I said reaching out my hand. He quickly shakes my hand. "You're Albert," I told him. He begins to laugh.

"Nice to meet you and me," He said giving a chuckle. I wonder what the growling noise was. Then, lightning crashes and I flinch. "So what do I do now?" He asked me.

"You wait until tomorrow. My Mum was nice, and she's the one who got a healer. You're going to be better in a wee while," I told him.

"You have a nice Mum," He looks around the room. "I guess tomorrow is today," He said pointing at the rising sun.

"Why weren't you afraid of me? You woke up in a strange place, and you see a random girl," I asked him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You seem like a girl who won't hurt a fly," He said. He doesn't really know me at all. "Just don't shoot me," He said pointing at my arrows.

"Don't worry," I said putting my bow and arrow down. Maudie quickly open the door carrying Albert's cloths, and sees me.

"Princess Merida, what are you doing here?" Maudie scolded me. How am I going to explain this wee trouble?

"Princess?" Albert asked a bit surprised.

"Sorry, I heard a growling noises coming from the halls, and look he's awake," I said wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"Tell the Queen," Maudie said giving Albert his cloths.

I quickly left to find my Mum knitting, and talking to my Dad. Dad was laughing, and Mum was rolling her eyes. Dad gave Mum a kiss, and I didn't want to interrupt. Mum went back to knitting, and Dad babbling about his old battle stories.

"Mum, Albert has awaken," I told Mum. Mum looks at me a bit shocked.

"You're up early," She said in shock, while she put down her knitting tools aside. "That's good news. I'm going to go check on him." She left the room giving Dad a flirty smile.

"Woke up early, huh?" Dad asked. He was sharpening his sword with a rock.

"The growling noises woke me up," I said. Dad quickly stands up.

"You heard it too. I told your Mum she says 'were the dogs', but oh well, at least I know I'm not going insane," He said happily. He quickly talks about his story how he lost his leg, again. I got lost in thought about Albert, and how he made me feel.

"Then, he took Dad's leg clean off. Mor' du has never been seen since, but so they thought," I said quickly giving Dad a kiss in his cheek. I quickly took my bow and arrows, and went to practice with Angus.

* * *

"Hey Angus," I said grabbing a brush, "it's time to brush you." He stays still as I brush his mane. I was completely alone. "Angus, something is wrong with me. I've got my mind stuck on this boy, and I barely know him. I feel something in my heart, and maybe I'm being stupid," I told Angus. He nods his head, and I smile. I give him a hug.

"Angus, what will I do without you," I said. They say horses don't have feelings at all; sometimes horses are more human than us. I see Dark's ships getting nearer to land. "Hurry," I tell him quickly hoping behind Angus back. I didn't want to be seen by them, because I wasn't in the mood in dating anyone right now.

We quickly head towards the forest. "Merida!" Someone called me. Oh no, too late. Maudie was running toward me. "Prepare, the Dark Clan is coming," Maudie told me. I give out a sigh. Well, it's interesting to hear of the outside world. I jump out of Angus, and bring him back to the stables.

"Maybe later," I told him patting his back. I left following Maudie. It's not that bad actually; I'm not forced to wear anything or be polite. I'm allowed to be me.

* * *

I reach the castle, and maids set up the food.

"So, what do you have planned for your date?" Mum asked me. I look at the ships getting nearer.

"Archery," I told Mum. "How's Albert?" I asked looking out the black ships getting nearer.

"He says after he's well that he wants to leave," Mum said. I don't know why, but I felt sad.

"Oh," I said not knowing what to say. I saw Maudie running after my brothers who were running away with the desserts. I got lost wondering: why am I acting this way?

"Merida, what's wrong?" Mum asked. I quickly went back to reality.

"Nothing Mum, I'm just tired," I told Mum. She puts my bangs out of my face.

"Don't be nervous; you look beautiful," She told me, and leaves out to the docks.

* * *

I prepare some targets, so I can have a bit of competition with Prince Moffat. Most of the Princes are rude, and don't like that I do archery. This is like a test for them. I quickly went to the dining room, and stood Prince Moffat. He was dressed in very black armor, very dark hair, and very pale skin.

"I am Merida," I told him putting my hand out to him. He kisses it and gives me a smile.

"You're more beautiful in person," He said, "I'm Prince Moffat." He quickly pulls my chair out, and I sit down. Mum looks happily at me. He was nice, and polite.

"Dinner is set up; dessert is sort of disappeared," Mum said giving us a smile. I could hear Maudie and the triplets running upstairs.

"What is that?" Moffat asked.

"My brothers," I said chuckling of their clever plans.

"Oh, the food is delicious," He said sipping some soup. I'll give him five chances.

"So how's Dark Clan?" I asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Fine, it's very cold there. The economy is fine, and we just finished a war," Moffat said happily to me. I took a sip of soup. He takes hold of my hand, and I quickly let go. I wasn't ready! He wants to go fast, and that's half a point off.

"What about your family?" I asked him. He seems sadden by the question.

"Um… I have my father, my sister who is now Lady Dingwall," Dingwall got married, "and my brother who's dead."

"I'm very sorry," I said with sympathy. What if I lost my brothers that will be horrible. We both finish our soup.

"So what's next, my fair lady?" He asked. I grab my bow and arrows.

"Archery," I said handing him a bow, "a wee competition just for fun." He looks at the bow with disappointment.

"Archery, you do archery? I never knew, and it's not ladylike," He said looking at the bow. Two points off.

"I do Archery," I told him. I was beginning to get disappointed.

We go outside, and I begin to shoot. The air was warm and fresh. There was no wind so shooting will be easy and calm.

"You're good is this like a hobby?" He asked surprise of my knowledge in archery. I pull the string to my cheek and let go. I easily hit my target, and I smile at Moffat.

"This is something I like to do, and it's like being free," I said giving him a warm smile. He pulls the string back to his cheek, and shoots.

"Princess, this is far too dangerous," He said almost hitting the target. He scowls at his failure.

"Dangerous?" I asked.

"A princess isn't allowed to have weapons, my fair lady, you should stop this nonsense. What are you trying to prove by this?" He asked rudely. That's one point off.

"You're being a bit rude! I'm not trying to prove anything, and who says princesses aren't allowed to use weapons?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"I heard of the famous bear story, and archery all it has done get you into trouble. Riding animals and archery isn't princess like. Maybe it's time to grow up, Merida," He said to me. That's one point off.

"I do what I want, and it is my freedom," I told Moffat. He opens his eyes wide in amazement.

"Maybe I can change you bring you to the right path. Merida, will you marry me?" Prince Moffat asked kneeling down. This was all too fast for me, and I didn't want to get married, especially him.

* * *

Albert couldn't stay he didn't knew himself that well. He may put everyone here in danger, and he didn't even know how dangerous he was.

**Cliffhanger Again!**

**Thanks for reading reviews will be appreciated!**

* * *

**Review replies here!**

**Superfan44: I read your story it's different. Thanks for the review!**

**PurpleCobra247: Thanks for having a good feeling about this story. Thanks for the review!**

**ugamak: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad this is your favorites**

**AVP5: Thanks for the review! I'll update every possible Tuesday**

**Pixargirl: I wouldn't either but he injured his head really hard he didn't think straight. Thanks for the review**

**zeno518: I thought undies were Scottish because in How to train your dragon they said undies. Vikings are Scottish I just thought it was. I'll try to make them sound more Scottish. Thanks for the review**

**Amber Icefire: They'll be lots of Cliffhanger. Thanks for noticing how I portray the characters, and my sense of humor here and there. I do put a lot of detail to this story. Thanks for the review**

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. Prince Moffat's wish

**Heart: Chapter Three**

**Thanks for all your support!**

"Uh… I'm very sorry, but I'm not ready to get married," I told him. He looks at me angrily with my response.

"Merida….. How could you," He said angrily his face turning red.

"Don't take it personally. You're nice and all, but I'm not ready," I told him not wanting to offend him. He throws the bow and arrows to the ground and walks away angrily towards the forest. "You're rude," I said angrily picking up the bow and arrows. I didn't know what to do or say, and I was a bit glad he was gone.

I walk home and I didn't want to talk about what had happen. I was lost in thought that I will never find nobody. I was sort of glad, because if I fall in love I have to move in with them. I didn't want to leave my kingdom. I bump into something, and I fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Princess Merida," Albert said helping me up.

"It's okay. Don't call me princess just call me Merida," I told him. He seems to be worried.

"Um… are you all right? You look like you ate a bad haggis," I told him. He then calms down and laughs a bit.

"Nothing, aren't you on a date?" He asked me.

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked him. He turns bright red in embarrassment, and that almost made me laugh.

"Maudie and the maids, I heard their rumors," He said rubbing his head. He was patched up and had bruises all over him.

"Men aren't supposed to listen to rumors," I taunted him.

"It's quite dull being sick, and I have nothing to do," He said laughing. "Is that a bow?" He asked.

"Do you know how to use a bow and arrows?" I asked him handing him the bow Prince Moffat was using.

"I-I don't know?" He asked and he looks at the bow. He looks at it with terror.

"Um… what's wrong?" I asked him. He comes back to reality, and gives me a fake smile.

"I-I have to go," He said quickly leaving. I was suspicious of this man could he be a Dark Clan's spy. His bruises were real, and his injuries were too. Something was wrong with him, and what could it be? I'll find out.

I was about to follow him, and my Mum quickly came to my side.

"So is he the one?" Mum asked me. Albert was nowhere in sight.

"No, Mum," I told Mum not wanting to disappoint her.

"It is okay, Merida, but they're still our guest where are they?" She asked me. I remember Prince Moffat leaving towards the forest.

"He got mad, and went to the forest. I think he's going back to Dark Kingdom," I said quickly hoping a war won't start.

"Oh, tantrums on a man are despicable. That's why I like your father," She told me putting my bangs out my face. I hope they leave soon because it would be awkward if he was our guest.

I did the right thing to refuse, because he was very rude. He wouldn't let me do archery, and I probably have to leave Angus. I remember about Albert and I go to the direction he went. He was nowhere in sight, and I saw a maid dusting the tables.

"Do you know where Albert went?" I asked a maid. She looks at me with a scowl and points outside. "Thanks," I said she quickly left before I can say thanks.

I walk outside and I find Albert staring out in the forest. I was beginning to walk towards him, and without looking at me he knows I was there.

"Merida," He said softly. I quickly froze and I sat next to him.

"Um… what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"N- Nothing," He said not looking at me in the eye. The sun was setting and the sky was looking red and orange. "Excuse me, Princess Merida, I have to go rest," He said calmly and almost about to leave.

"Okay," I said feeling more disappointed.

"I- I like to learn archery maybe you can teach me, sometime," He said.

"Yes of course. Maybe you knew archery before you got injured, and maybe it might help you remember," I told him not feeling disappointed.

"Merida, um… t- thanks for everything you're really are a good friend," He told me helping me up.

"You're welcome," I said. He gives me a warm smile and leaves. "He's hiding something," I mumbled to myself. Should I follow him? Maybe he isn't really a bad lad and I'm being judgmental. Albert was very different from other men, and he seems very weak and shy.

* * *

Prince Moffat angrily walks and his henchman follows him.

"So are we having a wedding?" A chubby henchman told Moffat.

"Bernard, that redheaded beast said, no. I'm her last choice who would lay eyes on her!" Moffat said angrily kicking a tree stump.

"So why do you want to marry her?" Bernard asked him.

"I'm a fool and fallen in love with her. She's passionate and fiery but she has more flaws than her good ones, tragically," Moffat said giving a sad sigh.

"Well, she's not ready and try to gain her heart again," Bernard said trying to cheer up Moffat.

"She's not ready and she'll never be. I need to be married to be king, and I want her as my Queen. I'm a fool in love," Moffat said dramatically. Then, he sees a wisp. "What is that?" Moffat said quickly standing up.

"A wisp, prince," Bernard said terrified walking away from it.

"Look in the book!" Moffat exclaimed to Bernard. Bernard quickly flips to the DunBroch book.

"Wisp? Wisp? Um...," He said flipping through the book. "Will-o'-the-wisp is a light that leads you to your….. faith," Bernard said quickly trembling with fear.

"Let's follow it," Moffat said getting near the wisp. It quickly disappears and leads a path.

"Um… Prince Moffat we should not follow it," Bernard said with a shaky voice.

"Shush, don't be a coward follow me," Moffat said and they both walk the path the wisp lead. They reach stone circle ruins. The wisps lead to more and more lines. They reach a cottage, and Moffat quickly opens the door.

A bell rung as he stepped in and he found an old lady working.

"See anything you like?" She asked. He watches the wood carvings of bears. This sounded very familiar, and he remembers the tale of Merida and her bear Mum.

"You're that witch," He said the witch seems surprised with the remark.

"I'm witch that's nonsense," She said laughing nervously. Bernard was shaking in fear clutching the book of DunBroch to his chest.

"Okay, who cares I won't tell anyone. Can you do me a spell?" Moffat asked. Bernard flinches and pulls Moffat away.

"Are you insane?" Bernard whispered to him.

"Shut up. You're just my henchmen," Moffat said pushing him away.

"I told you. I'm a wood carver, and look I think you'll like this," She said handing him a cup sculpted like a bear.

"She's not a witch you nincompoop," A black crow spoke. The old lady quickly puts him inside a wood carved bear box.

"If you're not a witch explain the talking crow! I need a spell really bad," Moffat begged the old woman.

"You're insane! I'm a woodcarver!" The old woman said carving some wood.

"She's a witch! Now get me out of this box!" The crow yelled inside the box. The old woman bangs the box on the table.

"I know you're a witch, and I'm not leaving until I get my spell," Moffat said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry too many unsatisfied customers. I quitted my job a long time ago," She said walking to the door. "Now go!" She exclaimed kicking them out with a flying broom.

"I beg you give me a spell," Moffat begged the Witch. She got impatient and made knives go towards him.

"Leave! Go, you're scaring away customers!" She said making him leave.

"You have no customers," Moffat said. She snaps her finger and the door closes. "I need a spell!" Moffat exclaimed banging the door.

"Go away! I'm not going to that path again! What spell do you need so badly?" She asked through the door.

"I need a spell to help me win a girl's heart," Moffat said sadly. There was no response he slowly leaves, and the door opens.

"You need this to win a girl's heart?" Witch asked him. He nodded his head, and she stands there surprised. "So you're going to put her in a spell?" She asked him.

"No, put me in the spell. I want to win her heart," He told the Witch.

"Are you sure?" Witch asked him. He nods his head solemnly. Witch begins to be quiet for a moment.

"Okay, so what are you going to give me for the spell?" She asked him. He looks at Bernard, and he quickly lays a sack of gold.

"Now the spell, to win her heart," Moffat said with triumph. "Just one thing, Witch," Moffat told the Witch.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I heard you do gammy spells. Don't make me turn into a bear, or anything like that just win her heart," Witch seemed surprised with his knowledge.

"I'm just going to make her not have another choice, but to marry you," She said then the door opens it transforms to Witchcraft room. Moffat and Bernard get in admiring the room.

"That's perfect," He said happily. She quickly gets near her pot the black crow comes out of the box and takes his hair. She mixes many things into the pot.

"Little of this! This! Oh this exactly!" She exclaimed putting many things to the pot. She puts a helmet in her face, and the crow. "Cover your eyes, gentlemen," She told Bernard and Moffat. They both did and then they uncover them.

She takes a cake out, and hands it to Prince Moffat.

"How do I undo the spell?" He asked her.

"This guy is annoying," Black crow said and the Witch covers his mouth.

"To apologize to the hurt, fix the harms, and accept failure," She said in a riddle.

"Don't tell me in a riddle! Or the deal is off!" Prince Moffat shouted at the Witch.

"Um… you learn that she'll never love you, forgive your dead brother, and ask for forgiveness for those you harmed," Witch said with a smile. "Now leave customers may come," She said opening the door. Both walk to the stone circle ruins.

"You got that Bernard?" He asked him. Bernard nodded his head nervously.

"For Merida," He said ready to take a bite of the cake.

"Prince, please don't do this. This is not winning her heart it's forcing it," Bernard warned Prince Moffat.

"She gave me no other choice, Bernard," Moffat said ready to bite the cake. He takes a bite of the cake.

"Sir, do you feel different?" Bernard asked. Prince Moffat almost wants to vomit the cake.

"Yep," He said feeling sick. He lies down in the ground and closes his eyes.

**Cliffhanger!**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**AVP5: Thanks, I tried my best to make him unlikeable, but human.**

**PurpleCobra247: I like Cliffhangers too! Thanks for the review**

**ElphieThroppDG28: I love the reference of Thor! Here's another!**

**Reviews will be loved!**


	4. Albert's secret

**Heart: Chapter Four**

**Thanks for your support!**

I was walking the dark halls of the castle. The moon wasn't outside and the halls look creepier than ever. I look around and I see something getting close.

"Who's there?" I asked preparing my bow and arrows. Something was getting nearer, and I saw the Witch. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm coming here for your wedding," She said smiling. I was wearing a wedding dress, and I panic almost losing my balance.

"What? I'm not getting married?" I said backing away from her. She was getting closer, and having a smile on her face. She had to do something with me being in this dress!

"You have no choice," She said smiling at me. I then look at my hand which was turning into a claw.

"What's happening-?" I couldn't finish I gave a growl instead of speaking. I was turning into a bear, and was ripping the wedding dress. I turn into a bear and the Witch was no longer in sight.

I quickly wake up from that nightmare. I was panting and trembling with fear. I heard the growling noise again.

"Oh c'mon," I said covering my ears. I fell asleep again until the morning.

* * *

I went down to eat breakfast. Dad babbling about his war stories, Mum making plans for the kingdom, triplets scheming their evil plans, and Albert? Albert was eating haggis? And he was enjoying it! I sit down.

"Merida you're up late," Mum taunted me.

"Dad's dogs kept waking me up," I said looking at Albert chewing haggis.

"They're not my dogs! Dogs bark not growl," Dad said and Albert looks like he wants to choke. He quickly swallows. The triplets do growling noises. Harris tackles Hubert to the ground, and Hamish leaps out of his chair to join the fight.

"Boys," Mum said they stop and get back to their chairs crossing their arms angrily.

"I- I didn't hear anything," Albert said faking a smile, and takes a drink of his juice. He was hiding something.

"Oh well, look boys Albert is eating his haggis," Mum told them. The boys look in disgust the sheep's stomach lying in their plates.

"Albert is your memory coming back?" Dad asked him. Mum gave Dad the evil eye.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it," Mum told Dad who looks sheepishly.

"I remember one thing it was a little boy doing archery," He pauses for a moment and looks down, "but the memory was very faded to be recognizable."

"Congrats, Albert, you didn't stutter in that whole sentence," Dad congratulates him and gives him a pat on his back.

"T-Thanks," He said. He was hiding something, and I'll find out. He may be a spy! He may have a monster in his room, or be hiding our rival clan's King?

* * *

I went outside to the forest guessing Prince Moffat had left. I was taking Angus outside for the stables, and I hear someone following me. I turn around and see Albert.

"Aren't we going to do archery lessons?" Albert asked. For me Albert has always been that weak boy who forgotten who he is, but now he did look a bit stronger even though he didn't have muscles or strength. Who was Albert? I really didn't know anything about him. He's this stranger.

"Of course I'll let you borrow some bow and arrows," I told him and we went were I set up targets (for Prince Moffat). He looks at the target quietly.

I hand him a bow and arrow. He looks at it quietly, and gives out a grunt of pain. He rubs his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looks at me nervously and hands me the bow and arrow quickly.

"Uh… I got s-stung….um… b-by a bee," He said quickly leaving. "T-Thanks," He said before leaving. I look around there were no bees.

I decide to follow him, and I watch him go inside the castle. He was walking nervously to his room, and then he stumbles rubbing his head. I hide behind a giant vase as he opens the door. He quickly closes it. I try to open it and it was locked.

"What are you doing?" Maudie asked.

"I lost my bow," I said quickly leaving. I was now by myself. I decide to think in the forest.

* * *

I get Angus and I hop behind his back. I was thinking about Albert all the time.

"Let's go," I told him. We quickly went running towards the forest and hit my usual targets like always. I miss a shot and the arrow went flying away from sight. I was shock that was the first shot I ever missed in a long time. "Halt," I said and Angus isn't smooth in stopping. I hop off and start looking for my arrow. I had this strange feeling something was watching me. Angus was trembling. I see a bush moving something was hiding in there. I was slowly getting closer to a bush, and Angus quickly pulls me away.

"We should go it's just a bow," I said my voice a bit shaky. I'm usually not scared of the forest, but something was there and I had a feeling it wasn't safe. We ride away farther from the spot, and I wonder what that something was?

Angus and I went to rest in the cliffs (it was very far away from the bush). I look at the beautiful landscape that lies ahead. Angus relaxes playfully in the grass. The view relaxes me, and maybe what was in the bush was nothing. The view was beautiful, and this black bird always flew by every sun set. I smile watching the skies above, and Angus begins to sniff my hair.

"Oh Angus," I said hugging his neck. The sun was setting and I should be going home now.

"We have to go home now," I told Angus hopping behind his back. "Let's take the long way, Angus," I told him patting his mane. I didn't want to pass were that something was hiding.

* * *

We arrive in the Kingdom and the guards were talking on probably planning to ditch their post. I didn't care much no one will think of attacking us now that winter was coming. I expect snow to fall before next week. I leave Angus in the stables, and leave him some food.

"Angus, what was probably in the bush was an animal," I told him patting his back. I was heading home. I walk inside and dinner was being served. Dad, Mum, and the triplet were already eating.

"Merida, we are having your favorite cod," Mum said. I sit down and take a bite out of the cod.

"Thanks, Mum," I said and I notice the empty seat. "Where's Albert?" I asked them.

"He said he doesn't want to eat, and that he feels ill," Mum said. I took a bite out of a pie.

"Poor lad, the haggis got him," Dad said eating his big plate of chicken. I thought was the bee that supposedly stung him. "A lad isn't supposed to skip a meal," Dad said stuffing his mouth with chicken. I was lost in thought: what was Albert hiding? Why was he terrified by a bow and arrows?

"I'll bring him food," I volunteered. Mum was in shock with my sudden outburst. The triplets were raising their eye brows like saying 'you like him'.

"You like him don't you!" Dad said loudly that I bet the whole Kingdom heard. I turn red with embarrassment, and wanting to go back to the forest. Mum was chuckling and the triplets imitated my embarrassing expression.

"No… I'm just being nice," I said crossing my arms and Maudie hands me a plate.

"Okay but don't force him to eat his food," Mum said. The triplets disappeared and so did the deserts. "Not again," Mum said looking at the empty plate.

"Elinor, I laid a trap the pies they stole have pepper instead of sugar," Dad said laughing at his clever plan and he grabs a pie in joy. He coughs and spits the pie out. "BOYS!" Dad exclaimed. I could hear the boys running and giggling.

"Let me guess they switched the pies," Mum said laughing and handing Dad a cup of water.

I was walking to Albert's room. The sun was setting early which means winter was coming. I knock at the door, and there was no response.

"Albert it's me Merida," I told him. I heard him mumbling, but I couldn't recognize what he was saying.

"Um…. don't open the door. I-I'm too ill to be seen," Albert said nervously. I roll my eyes on the excuse. He's hiding something!

"I have the key," I said playfully. I pretend to be opening the door and he opens the door quickly.

"Um… why are you here?" Albert nervously asked me.

"I brought you your dinner," I said handing him the plate. He looks nervously at me, and the sun was now gone.

"Thanks," He said taking the plate. I'm tired of this I'm just going to ask him! I don't want riddles or clues! I want answers!

"What are you hiding?" I asked him. He almost drops his plate, and doesn't look me in the eye.

"W-What are you talking about?" He asked ready to go inside. I close the door behind him.

"You can tell me anything I'm your friend," I told him. He looks nervously trying to open the door.

"Um… I-I need to go outside!" He said running away from me. I watch him leave, I quickly grab my bow and arrows (I never leave without them), and I follow him. He quickly opens the door and heads outside the kingdom. He runs very fast and I had a hard time catching him. Nobody was outside not even the guards whom were nowhere in sight. He heads outside running towards the forest.

"Merida, don't follow me," He said disappearing inside the forest. I stop following him, and probably I shouldn't have followed him. Should I follow him? Then, I heard growling noises, and I take out my bow and arrows.

"Albert!" I run inside the forest. I heard growling noises, and it sounds like a bear! Albert is getting attacked by a bear? "ALBERT!" I exclaimed more nervously. Then, a bear comes running towards me.

I quickly pull the string and shoot the bear. It gives a growl of pain and fear. The bear comes running towards me, and I run away from him. I was running as fast as I can. He was so close behind me, and I could feel his claws on my heels. I was feeling him very close behind me, and I try to run faster. I still wasn't losing him.

He quickly tackles me to the ground, and lifts his claws ready to lunge them at me. I was grunting in pain as he had his other claw in my shoulder, and his claws were piercing my shoulder. The pain was unbearable, and I was crying in pain. I try to reach for my bow and arrow which were far away. I must have dropped them when he tackled me. This was it the end. I look at the bear at his eyes dark and soulless. Then, something strange happens his eyes turn blue. He looks at me feeling guilt, and lets me go. I quickly stand up and run away.

I tried to yell for help, but then the bear will probably start attacking me again. I lost the bear, and I stop running. I quickly hide behind a tree to try to catch some air. I was rubbing my shoulder which was bleeding at least it wasn't broken. I was trying to be quiet, so the bear can't find me. I was very confused on what had happen. This happen: Albert ran inside the forest, and he seemed very nervous. I followed him, and I found a bear. Why a bear?

I heard a bear giving sad whines, and I look at the bear. The bear had blue eyes like Albert! Could it be? The bear was looking around for me, and was sniffing for me. It can't be Albert? I have my chance to run away, but I need to find Albert. Maybe the bear isn't Albert? There's only one way to find out. I'm going to do something very suicidal.

I come out behind the tree, and the bears eyes turn black instead of blue. I took out my bow and arrow and show it to him. Albert always looks afraid at the bow and arrow for an unknown reason. The bear eyes turn blue, and he walks away from the bow. He was making terrified and sad whines. I quickly put the arrow behind my back, and the bear calms down. He wasn't attacking me just looking at me. I try to read his thoughts by looking at his eyes: he was feeling guilty.

"Albert?" I asked. He looks at me with his blue eyes, and nods his head.

**Cliffhanger!**

**A twist to this story! Like the movie Brave.**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**PurpleCobra247: Thanks for the review, and more cliffhangers will come. I think it will get more intense.**

**AVP5: You'll see what happens soon. The witch never leaves satisfied customers**

**Pixargirl: I know it doesn't make sense but it will. He was smarter because he knew what happened to Merida. Also, I think the witch is more the good guy she gave Merida what she wanted. Thanks for the review and that's sad about the girl**

**Nausicaa of Spirits: Maybe…..**

**kittyhawk09: I will!**

**Madeline: I agree with your opinion, but thanks for trying to read my story**

**Guest: Here it is sorry that Prince Moffat isn't in this chapter**

**Thanks very much and please leave a review**


	5. Prince Moffat's spell is

**Heart: Chapter Five**

**Thanks for all your support**

**We left of Moffat eating a cake. **

Bernard watches Moffat lie in the ground. Was he dead? Bernard looks at the half eaten cake and it smells awful. He's been sitting here waiting for his boss to wake up, and see what the spell will do to help. He feels a little bit bad for Merida who was going to be force to marry him. Not that he thinks he was a bad guy, but nobody likes to be forced into marriage.

"It's been an hour now," He says. He decides to go back to the Witch's hut even though he had to leave his boss. He remembers how to break the spell, but he needs Prince Moffat awake for that.

"Oh, please don't be dead. Your father will kill me. No, first he'll torture me, and then kill me," Bernard babbles for hours and hours. He stands there nervously looking at his boss.

Moffat quickly stands up, and made Bernard flinch. Moffat's eyes were dark and now they were red. He looks at Bernard menacing way and Bernard expects him to transform into a bear at any moment.

"Where's Merida?" He asks darkly pulling Bernard's collar shirt. Bernard tries to free himself.

"In the kingdom of course," Bernard nervously mumbles. Moffat drops him and he runs. "Where are you going? I can't leave you," Bernard shouts. Moffat sees something and quickly hides behind a bush.

"There she is," Moffat says. I was doing Archery, and an arrow goes flying to his direction. He picks it up and smells it.

"Uh… you're insane," Bernard whispers. Moffat covers Bernard's mouth and watches me get closer.

"You hear that," He whispers to him. Bernard nods his head no. "Her heart I hear it," He whispers darkly, "she's nervous." Then, I leave and he lets go of Bernard. "I NEED TO MARRY HER!" He shouts at Bernard shaking him. Bernard was dumbfounded this was not how the spell was suppose to work out!

"The spell doesn't make any sense. This was supposed to help you win her heart, and make her have no choice but to marry you. We should go back and tell the witch," Bernard says trying to put sense into Moffat.

"NO! It does work! She gave me the wits a plan I never would have thought of. That'll have Merida have no choice, but to marry me. When she does with this very arrow I'll take her heart," He says to Bernard holding up the arrow pointing it at Bernard's heart.

"Wait, you mean like rip her heart out?" Bernard asks nervously.

"I want her heart!" He insanely says.

"It all makes sense now. You said you wish to win her heart, and the witch literally made you want her heart. You should apologize to your dead brother-," Moffat interrupts Bernard.

"Never! That stupid menace doesn't deserve anything," Moffat says angrily and pointing the arrow towards Bernard.

"Moffat, this spell has turned you insane. I know what your brother did to you is horrible, but time has passed you need to forgive him. That way he can rest in peace," Bernard sadly tells Moffat. Moffat turns around and wipes tears coming down from his eyes. Bernard hopes he had put some sense into him.

"He's no longer my brother. Now we start with the plan, so I can get her heart," He says evilly. Bernard hopes he can convince Moffat to forgive his brother.

He could break the spell, and they can go back to the Dark Clan kingdom. There was still more to do to break the spell, but it was a step closer to breaking it.

"Before your Mother died, she told me that she didn't want you to turn like your father," Bernard tells Moffat. He calms down and puts the arrow down. "She didn't want you to be like your father. She didn't want you to hate your brother," Moffat looks down.

"He did horrible things, Bernard. How does she expect me to not hate him," Moffat scolds Bernard.

"Well, because he's your brother," Bernard says to Moffat, "if you forgive him you may bring peace to yourself."

"If you speak of this again," Moffat picks up the arrow, "you will join him."

**Cliffhanger :)**

**So the twist in this chapter is that he wished to win her heart. He literally wants her heart! So he has become an insane person who wants Merida's heart. **

**Sorry this a bit short.**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**AVP5: Thanks, glad you like the twist! Thanks for the review**

**PurpleCobra247: I will keep updating glad you didn't see the twist coming! Thanks for the review**

**Car: Glad you think it's Cooooool! Thanks for the review**

**JuJuBeez Luver: Thanks glad you think it's a great brave story!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review it helps :) **


	6. The Princess and the Bear

**Thanks for the support!**

**We left of Merida discovering Albert is a bear**

I was speechless. I fall to my knees in amazement, and I didn't see this coming. It all made sense now! He didn't remember that he turns into a bear. He then noticed he turns into a bear, and maybe he was in a spell like the one casted on my Mum. How he must have felt to not remember anything, and find himself transform to a bear?

Albert whines guiltily pointing at my shoulder with his nose.

"It is okay, Albert; it's not your fault. You have no idea how much I understand you," I say he looks at me. "Just stay human, think human, and feel human. Um…," He growls at me. I lose my balance in fear, and I didn't know what to do. Should I abandon him? I found him in the kingdom ruins injured, and I shouldn't just leave him.

He growls and gets closer to me. His eyes turn from ocean blue to dark and soulless.

"Albert, it's me Merida," I shout. He ignores me and was running towards me. I quickly climb a tree, and he tries to follow me up. This was a horrible idea, but it's too late to back down. I climb up the tree, and Albert follows me.

I'm stupid for climbing a tree, because bears can climb trees too. I thought quickly on what to do. He lunges his claws towards me and I hold on to a higher branch.

"Albert, remember the little boy with the bow and arrow," I shout at him. He pauses for a moment and then climbs up after me. I get farther away and hold a branch. The branch was very weak and I almost slip. His eyes turn blue and he climbs down. I stay up in the tree in fear_. Be brave_. I slowly climb down the tree. _Be brave like your Dad, oh wait my family!_ I climb down the tree. "Albert, please don't forget who you are. Stay human in the inside," I say panting in fear. He worriedly nods his head.

"Uh… Albert, my family must be worrying about me. I need to go back to the kingdom, and tell them I'm okay. Maybe they can help you- err- us," I say rubbing my shoulder. I notice the wound he has when I shot him with the arrow. He nods his head no.

"Albert, they won't hurt you. My Mum she was a bear at some point, and well it's a long story. They'll understand," I tell him and pat his head. He still stubbornly disagrees. "Fine, what do you want to do then?" I ask him. He looks around and shrugs.

"They won't hurt you," I try to convince him to go to the kingdom with me. _What if he goes wild and destroys the kingdom. _

"I should go home, but I can't leave you," I told him. He keeps pointing at the kingdom, and I look at him. "Follow me," He follows me. We get close to the gates, and there are no guards. A fly flew by and Albert became wild. He growls at the fly, and smashes it to the ground. I'm going to release Albert to the kingdom, but what if he goes wild. He attacks everyone and the guards will kill him.

Albert may be a bear, but he still has a bit of humanity. _I'm sorry Albert but I have to leave you. _

"Albert, stay I'll tell my parents you're a bear," He nods his head no; "I have to Albert." He looks at me pleading not to tell. "Fine I won't," I lie, "you just stay here. I need to tell my parents: that I'm okay."

I walk to the kingdom's gates. They were open I get in, and I thought on what to tell our parents. I felt a sting in my shoulder, and I hope it doesn't get infected. I heard something behind me. I turn around and I see Albert following me.

"Albert, no they'll see you," I tell him. He ignores me and keeps following me. "Albert, please they can kill you. You may go wild again, and-," A guard comes walking to his post, "follow me." I run and he follow me. I see a robe hanging in a line, and I put it on Albert.

"Okay, let's go," I tell him. We were getting closer to the castle, and a guard comes running towards me.

"Merida, where you've been," The guard says. Dad comes following him, and sees my shoulder.

"What happen?" He asks. "Who's that," He points at Albert. Albert growls at the guard's sword.

"Um… uh…. I like to speak to you alone in the castle," I tell him and the guard leaves.

"What did you get into?" Dad asks.

"Albert is a-," Albert interrupts me by growling. "If you want to keep it a secret you're doing a horrible job," I scold Albert. Dad was very confused by all of this.

"Albert is the hunched guy," Dad says pointing at him. Albert shakes off the robe, and reveals a bear. "Merida, what did you wish for this time?" Dad asks me.

"It wasn't me! He was already a bear," I tell Dad.

"What do we do?" He asks.

"I-I don't know tell, Mum," I tell Dad. Albert was sniffing my Dad's robe, and Dad quickly pulls it away. Please Albert, don't turn wild.

"What happen to your shoulder?" Dad asks as we walk inside the castle.

"I'll tell you later," I say to him. Mum quickly runs towards me.

"Merida, look at your dress, and what happen to your shoulder?" Mum says worriedly and sees the bear. "Uh… Merida?"

"Mum, that's Albert," I tell Mum awkwardly. She looks at Albert quietly.

"What did you wish for?" Mum asks. Why do people keep thinking it's my fault?

"It wasn't me and I don't know who it was. I think he was a bear before we met him. He turns into a bear at night, I think," I explain to Mum. She looks at Albert shying away in the corner.

"I know how he feels. Merida, let's fix that wee shoulder," She leaves to probably bring back stuff to cure me. Albert eats the food from the table.

"Dad, um… Albert maybe wild sometimes just don't hurt him when he does," I tell Dad.

"Of course not, he's still human," Dad says and smiles at me. Mum comes back and pulls out a chair.

"Sit, Merida," She says and she cleans my shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" He asks. I look at Albert and he stops eating. He guiltily whines and I smile at him.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault," I tell him. He lies down in the floor and worriedly looks at me. Dad didn't know if he should be mad at Albert or not.

"This is going to be a long night," Mum says and she puts a wet towel on my shoulder. I shout in pain. "Pain helps," Mum says as she removes the towel.

Albert growls at my Mum. Dad runs in front of us to protect us.

"Oh no, not again," I say. His eyes were turning black, and I thought quickly. "Albert," I show him my bow and he backs away. His eyes turn blue and he looks at me pleadingly. "Albert, do you want to be in your room?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Come on, Albert let's see you in the morning. When the sun rises, I'll get a healer for your wound, Albert," Dad says. They both walk up the stairs and head towards Albert's room.

"I know how he feels," Mum says laying the wet towel on my shoulder.

"How does it feel?" I ask her feeling a little sting in my shoulder.

"You feel like you fall asleep and then you wake up to realize what you have done," Mum tells me. "You have to rest, Merida. We'll fix everything tomorrow," She says to me.

We both walk to my room, and Mum tucks me in. I felt like a little kid, but I didn't care. She kisses me in the forehead and leaves. I lie my head down and look out my window. I felt that something was watching me. I stand up and look out the window. I see the forest from far away, and I have the same feeling I had when I saw the bush.

"It's just in your head, Merida," I tell myself and cover the window with the green drapes. I lie to sleep and close my eyes.

I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I quickly stand up and see a wisp. I quickly jump out of bed and look at the wisp.

"Wisp are supposed to be in the forest," I whisper. I get closer and lead a path. I follow the wisp and the door was open. I open the door slowly and I see Mor'du. He quickly lunges his claws towards me, and I slam the door shut. He opens the door and tackles me to the ground. Mor'du had blue eyes? Wait, that's Albert! "ALBERT!" I scream. He opens his mouth.

I quickly wake up from the nightmare.

"It was just a nightmare, Merida," I say rubbing my head. I was still nervous so I hum the Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal). I turn around and I look out my window. The night was beautiful and calm. I close my eyes and relax. I quickly open my eyes and look at the window. I had covered the window with drapes! Didn't I?

* * *

**_The nightmare had just begun when a man wants Merida's heart. Secrets will be revealed and there's more to be uncovered. Choices will be made. Sacrifices will be made. Life is unpredicted…..and so is the heart!_**

**Wow, this story is getting creepy! I didn't expect that oh well: /**

**Next chapter will be fluffy:)**

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**AVP5: Thanks for having faith in this story. Merida will stay away from the crazy guy?**

**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Thanks for loving this story.**

**yin- yang girl12: Thanks for thinking this is good, and you still haven't seen more of Moffat**

* * *

**Thanks reviews are loved!**


	7. Into the Open Air

**Sorry for the lack of Updates, but I'm back! This is actually my favorite chapter and how the idea was born. This special scene that just came to me, and I hope you love it like I do!**

**Thanks for your support and I recommend hearing the song Into Open Air- Julie Fowlis throughout the chapter!**

"Probably your imagination," I say and close the window. I walk to bed and go to sleep. The sun comes out of the horizon, and I remember Albert. He's probably human again. I rub my shoulder and I remember about yesterday. It felt like a dream and so unreal. Maybe Albert will explain, but he lost his memory. I open the door and walk towards Albert's room. "What do I say?" I ask myself. I remember shooting him with an arrow. I feel guilty now. "Just apologize," I say and I notice Maudie was watching me. I walk away quickly to Albert's room. I almost knock the door when it swung open.

"Merida?" Dad asks a bit in shock.

"What are you doing here?" We both ask each other.

"I'm here to apologize to Albert. I did shoot him with an arrow," I explain.

"I'm just asking him some questions," Dad says and leaves mysteriously. I open the door and once again Albert wears bandages.

"Merida, I'm so sorry. Everything I did to you. I-I couldn't control myself," Albert apologizes.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for shooting you in the stomach with an arrow," I say awkwardly. That didn't sound like my voice. Did I just apologize like that? Since when do I care what people think! I look at his blue eyes. "I'm sorry," I solemnly say.

"It's okay. Y-You were protecting yourself," Albert says. I smile at him. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I'm acting strange? Why? I feel all happy and if there are butterflies in my stomach. He makes me feel…..ugh….I am being dramatic. _I-I think I'm falling in love. _No, I can't fall in love! He's a bear, his nose is too small, he still has a face of a little kid, he smells, and his eyes are blue like the sea. I came back to reality. "So…," He says. I chuckle nervously.

"Want me to teach you archery?" I ask him and trying the break the awkwardness. He smiles and nods his head.

"W-Wait can you still shoot and arrow. Aren't you injured?" He asks.

"Come on," I say and run to my room to get my bow and arrow. Albert follows me and watches me. I hand him a bow.

"Merida, w-where are we practicing," He says. I run outside and he follows me. I show him the target still there from Moffat's unpleasant visit.

"You hold the bow and arrow like this," I teach him and he copies. He pauses for a moment. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"N-Nothing this just feels familiar," He says and hands me the bow and arrow.

"Why are you afraid of the bow and arrow?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I-I don't know," He says. I open his hand, put the bow, and then close his fingers.

"When I have problems or fears; I put all in the arrow. Then, I let go and move on to the next target," I tell him. He quickly stands up.

"D-Do I hold it like this?" He asks me. I nod my head and he walks to his first target. He closes his eyes for a moment and looks at the target. I wonder what he was thinking. He takes a deep breath and pulls the string towards his cheek. He let go and almost hits the target. I smile and then he goes to the next target and nearly misses the target. He smiles at me and shoots. He hits the target right in the center. He is surprise he hit the target and looks at me in shock. I proudly clap my hands. He points at my bow and arrow. Albert bows down, and I know what he means by that.

I walk in front of the first target and I quickly shoot the center of the target. The next, the next, and then the one Albert hit in the center. I pause and I shoot. I let go and I watch as it breaks the bow in half. Albert mouth is wide open. I close his mouth and I wait for his turn. He removes the arrow and pulls the string. He then shoots and misses the target. I couldn't help not to chortle. I prepare to shoot and Albert lightly pushes me. I miss the whole target and he laughs. I grab a nearby sword and playfully lunge my sword towards him. He ducks and ducks. He grabs a sword and blocks all of my blows. He's really good at sword fighting, but a bit rusty. Albert gives me a flirty smile, and I lunge my sword. I can't let my guard down! We sword fight and we're evenly match. He holds my hand and spins me around twice.

I can't help not to laugh. We keep sword fighting and I hold his hand. I spin him around like he did with me. He chuckles and we both hold hands. _No, no I'm not falling in love, because then I have to get married I'm not ready to get married. _I lunge my sword and he backs away. We both press the swords and I look at his eyes. I don't want to fall in love it makes things more complicated. What if I get hurt or-. With all my strength I made Albert's sword fall of his hand. I lost my balance and fell on top of him. We both laugh. _I just let my guard down. _I get off him and he stops smiling.

"Uh," He rubs his head in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He doesn't respond and seems to be lost. I recognize that look he's remembering. He looks at me in shock. "What's wrong?" I ask him. His eyes were watery and he quickly stood up. "Albert?" I worriedly ask him.

"Merida, how do you do it?" He asks me. He stands up and once again he looks like a stronger person than before. He didn't seem to be lost anymore and he didn't stutter in that whole sentence.

"Do what?" I ask him.

"W-When I'm a bear I just can't have self-control of…," He pauses, "but last night you were there I was sometimes aware of things…I-I was awake."

"I-I don't know," I respond. "Why do you bring this up?" I ask him.

"Merida, I-I remember," He says, "little things not everything. I know why I am a bear." I open my eyes in amazement. He didn't say anything else.

"You can tell me anything," I tell him.

"Merida, I'm afraid to tell you," He says.

**Oh cliffhanger there =) I'm so cruel to you guys. **

**Meaning of this chapter: The sword fighting means Merida fighting herself pretty much. She doesn't want to fall in love, because love means marriage. We all know we don't decide when we want to fall in love. She then pulls her guard down.**

**Next Chapter will reveal Albert's Past**

* * *

**AVP5: Glad you love it!**

**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Thanks, and this story is leading up to something very good!**

**Superfan44: Albert isn't Mor'du but he's like him. The dream was just how dreams are in real life. We dream something: person was for example green and then he turned purple. Sorry, for the confusion. Anyway this story is leading up to something epic!**

**ying- yang girl12: Glad you still like this and yes Moffat gets creepier**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!**


	8. Albert's Past

**Thanks for all your support so the secret is out! I will now write in past tensed**

**Man, I had horrible writer's block, but I'm back: D wouldn't do it without my friend A, who keeps on telling to update and update. She reminded why I wrote this story**

"What? Why are you afraid?" I asked him. He sadly sighed and looked away from me. He didn't want to look me in the eye. What kind of secret it was part of me was afraid to know it, and the other part was curious. I really don't know who Albert was, and he didn't either.

"Merida, I'm afraid if I tell you…..I-I will scare you," He sadly told me. I looked at his blue eyes again which were as blue as the sea itself. I saw pain, sorrow, and regret.

"I promise if you tell me. I will not judge you," I sympathetically told him. He probably done a mistake, and I had done mistakes. I made my Mother be a bear at some point.

"No, don't promise anything…..j-just promise me that'll you'll be completely truthful," He nervously said. I nodded my head.

"I promise," I quietly said. His eyes gazed at the woods, and got lost in thought in his memory.

"I was five and my mom will take me to the forest. I-I don't remember how she looks like only her red crazy wild curly hair," He happily said. His tone quickly changes. His stories quickly became images in my head. I imagine a tall woman hair red as the sun set and played with a small boy.

"My father he was king of a clan…I-I can't remember which. He wanted my brother or me to rule the kingdom. He made us work hard, we practice sword fighting, and did archery," He paused and chuckled a bit, "my brother was always better than me." He then changed his smile to a frown. "By the time we were both thirteen war hit the kingdom. My Father against my mother wishes sent us to a battlefield. I remember a lot of the war so much horror, pain, and blood. Something grew in my brother and especially me it was jealousy. I always felt my brother was always my Father's favorite, and I try. I just couldn't… I decide to go hunt some food in the forest where I saw a wisp," I knew where this story was going. It was the witch who made him into a bear, "it took me to a witch's house. I don't remember why she was there something of her witch reunions."

"She turned you to a bear," I guessed. Though that was a year ago, the memory was clear in my mind.

"I-It was my fault. I wish to become stronger and the image my father wants me to be over night," He said and I knew it was all the witch's work. "I-I don't know what happen after that. I just went insane, and destroyed almost my entire kingdom. I then regain conscience and found I hurt my Mum. I ran away afraid of what I've had become," He wipes a tear, "I-I should of helped my Mom. Soldiers chased me and shot arrows at me. I then transform into a bear. I don't remember what happen after that. The next day, I grab a row boat, and land on the nearest island. I didn't want to hurt nobody else."

I was quiet I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Fate has been bad to you," I softly said. He raised his head gave me the look 'you think'. "But…. Fate doesn't stay bad forever things happen for a reason," I explained to him. He doesn't look at me, but I know my words reached to his heart.

"Merida, y-you remind me of my Mum," He said as the image of the woman came to mind, "I-I don't remember her that much though."

"Thanks, I guess that's a compliment," I responded and softly punched him in the shoulder. He laughed a bit, and he looked at the sky. His eyes met at the sun for a second. The sun has begun to sink in the ocean.

"T-That's a nice view," He smiled at me. His smile was large that I caught a glance of his teeth.

"You should try seeing it in the fire falls. It's so beautiful you stand on this big boulder, and you drink water from the water fall. The boulder is so tall that you see the birds really close," I freely spoke about them. He listened to every word I said, and a grin.

"Maybe I should go sometime," He smiled. He looks up at the red sky as red as blood. "I-I should be going," He said and had his head down.

"Yes, we should go," I awkwardly said and tried to hide my sadness. We heard towards the kingdom and everything looks rather strange. "Where's everybody?" I hoped someone could answer me. I have that same feeling I had with that bush. My palms were sweaty and my heart was beating fast. Everything seemed rather quiet. _Why am I nervous?_ I headed towards the castle…..no guards.

"Where's e-everyone?" He curiously whispered. He looked around the empty place. He would sometimes look at the sky to make sure he had time to get inside. We walked in front of the large castle, and I tried to open the door.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back. He raised his eyebrow. I looked around the kingdom nervously. I put my arrow in my bow. _For safety. _

"You're whispering too," He said and I quickly opened the door. My eyes grew wide on the sight I saw.

"Moffat?" I manage to have spoken. I watch the image of my family wrapped in ropes. Then, something grabbed me from behind. I turn around and point my arrow at who it was. The man was covered in armory from head to toe. He snatched the bow from me and pushed me towards Moffat.

"Look, what I have here," Moffat happily pointed at my family.

"You're insane," I angrily said. He smirked and I watched the triplets shaking in fear. "What do you want?" I sadly asked.

"You have to marry me if you want to see them alive," He pointed at them. I hated him so much. He was a coward…..insane….stupid. I wish I had my bow and arrow…

"I-I ace-," It was difficult to have to say the rest.

"Merida, don't," Dad said. I looked at them and pleaded for my disapproval. I tried my best not to look at them. Maybe, I can do an escape at the last minute or something…..

"Silence! Let her decide!" He furiously shouted at my Dad. I looked around and saw a full moon outside. _Albert….._ "You were saying my precious," He crossed his arms. He looked rather different and acted different. A big roar can be heard from the outside. "What is that?"

The door quickly broke and Albert well… bear Albert tackled the guards to the ground. He went on a crazy rampage and destroyed everything around him. He quickly went running towards me. I duck and he tackled the man behind me. He looked at me his eyes slightly blue. _He's a bear in the outside not in the inside. _I quickly ran to my family to try to untie them. Dad was untied and helped the rest.

"You have to get out of here," He told the rest of the family.

"I'm not going to leave-," My Mum pulled me away. We ran outside the castle and Angus casually stood. She quickly hopped on Angus and the five us ride away. "Mom, what about Dad?" I nervously asked. Mum didn't answer and the triplets hugged each other. I saw an arrow fly by right next to us. "Angus!" I shouted. Angus quickly ran to the left quickly. I covered the triplets as arrows fired at us.

"Merida, where should we go?" Mum shouted at me. I looked back at the people following us.

"Left," I responded quickly. We quickly went to the left, and a guard stood in front of us. "We're surrounded," I whispered. Mum was speechless and tried to get us safe desperately.

"Get off the horse," A tall muscular Guard coldly said. We got of the Angus, and arrows pointed at us in all directions.

"I will marry Prince Moffat," I looked at my Mum especially.

"Finally, come with us Queen," He said.

"Let my family go, first," I demanded.

"After the marriage, fair maiden," One Guard darkly said. I stubbornly cross my arms, and walked towards the castle. I tried to keep my chin up, and not show these people fear. A thousand thoughts swam in my head. I didn't want to get married, but I had too. I had to protect my family. _What if Moffat doesn't keep his promise? _Then, something snatched me. "Not again!" The guards cursed. I was riding something, and I saw a bear.

"Albert? We need to go back my family," He didn't respond. Though Albert never said anything I knew why. I know my Father to well. An image came to mind, Father as he told Albert to protect me, and gave him my bow and arrow. I know that because Albert carried it in his mouth. Everything happened too quickly I had time to remember. I still had unanswered questions. My family was still in captured. "I'll be back," I said and looked back at my kingdom from far away.

**Cliffhanger! I will update this story every Friday!**

**So, now this is where the action starts! Sorry, for having a writer's block….**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**AVP5: Sorry, I just love cliffhangers!**

**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: I will start right now!**

**Zoeyszone: I will leave you hanging for a while…..**

**Well hello: Thank you glad you think it's great!**

**LaylaGreene: I will update!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!**


	9. Choice

**Sorry for uploading a week late, anyway thanks for your awesome support!**

It began to rain it was a horrible storm. The land seemed to know something horrible had happened to it that it started to cry. A lightning bolt was heard, and Albert stopped. Albert looked at me, and handed me my bow and arrow. I quickly took it, and look at all its detail. It was like it was never burned in the fire.

"We're going back," I told him, "maybe I have to marry Moffat." Why have I said maybe? I have no choice, but to marry him. He had his head down, and with his noes pointed at a cave. "Um..," I didn't know what to have said. I walked towards the cave and sat down on the floor of the cave. I watch a thousand drops fall to the ground. A big lightning bolt hit the ground as Albert sat next to me. I must have looked calm, but in the inside I was troubled. My whole mind got stuck on the image of me wearing a wedding dress. Or should I not marry him? I looked at Albert as he stared at the lightning bolts.

There were so many things I wanted to say at the moment. I didn't want to marry Moffat….oh I hated him. I was filled with anger and confusion. I squished my fist, and I remember my family. I had to save them! Even though it meant never seeing them again, and live my life in the Dark Clan. What if it was a treacherous plan, or another way to solve this? In that moment I wished Albert wasn't a bear I wanted to talk to him. I wanted….. I want to go home. I didn't want to be here in a cave, when my family suffered in Moffat's clutches. I don't care if I go against my Father wishes.

Albert growled I quickly flinched. He looked at me, and with his paws patted my back. "Thanks," I said and I noticed I was cold. "My Mother….she uh….used to sing to this song to me," I explained to Albert. He listened to every word I said. "It goes like this," I paused a bit and wrapped my knees under my arms. I didn't look at him as I sang, "_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuthMise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic Do thir, dileas fheinA ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og Mhaighdean uashaill bhan,"_ I sang the words from Noble Maiden Fair. I noticed he was humming along.

"You know the song?" I asked him and he nodded his head. He pointed at my red hair, and I smiled. "My Mom used to sing that song to me too," I told him. I was a bit sad…. "It was my entire fault why my family was captured. I always make horrible things happen, and I always start the problem," Tears flew out of my eyes. I quickly left and went deeper inside the cave. I stayed in the corner, and cried. Albert stood there where he was. I wondered what went on in his mind. I was alone…. I had to make a decision. I already had chosen what he wanted. I laid my head on the cool ground and fell asleep.

Albert counted the rain drops as each fell down in the ground. He looked back to see me fast asleep. He held his head down, and lay down on the cave wall. He couldn't help he was completely useless. He was frustrated of this trap that he was. He couldn't have spoken or have done anything. He watched the moon as it stood there, and teased him. He wanted to be normal. After a while, he saw a small light come out in the corner of the land.

* * *

Fergus hoped he could erase from his memory, his family in chains, and his daughter with a ferocious bear. The five where in a dark cell, and the triplets were fast asleep.

"Fergus, what are we going to do?" Elinor asked as she had the triplets in her arms. She looked at her husband with a speck of hope in her look.

"Uh….," He didn't respond as the sun came out, "I….don't know." He didn't look at Elinor in the eye. The sun arose from the ground slowly. "I think she's coming," He whispered to Elinor.

"Do you think she is coming to rescue us, or marry Moffat?" She whispered back there was a long pause. Hamish awoke and poked his brothers. The two opened their eyes, and looked at Hamish. Hamish closed his eyes and the two followed. They pretended to be asleep.

"Both," He answered.

"You can't let our wee daughter marry someone as insane as him," She quickly whispered.

"I know, Elinor. But what can I do," He whispered back.

* * *

I had nightmares by nightmares. I only could recall one, and it was the worse. I was in a room surrounded by beating hearts, and was running away from someone. I didn't know who "that someone" was all I knew was I had to get away. I tried to get that nightmare out of her mind. I saw it was day again and saw Albert back to human. He was asleep as he leaned in the wall. They have said when people are asleep they look years younger. I didn't know if I should wake him up, and have said goodbye.

When, I was about to nudge him awake I stopped. "So, you're going to tell him… I made up my mind goodbye?" I asked myself. I sadly sighed and quickly left the cave.

I slowly walked through the woods. This was probably my last stroll through the woods, because after this I'll lose my freedom. I look around as I reach the kingdom. The kingdom was covered in Dark Clan flags everywhere... it was vacant.

"Merida, you've arrived," Moffat said and I flinched.

"Uh...," I couldn't make the words come out at that moment.

"I've been waiting for you here. I knew someday you'll arrive you can't refuse my offer," He said and was about to touch my hair. I slapped his hand and angrily looked at him.

"I may be here to marry you, but I'm just doing this for my family. Not for someone as repulsive as you," I angrily told. He shook of his shoulders and led me to the castle.

"I will have your wedding dress ready, and the wedding will be just splendid," I had my head down I felt like I betrayed myself, "you will certainly love it with all your heart."

* * *

Albert woke up not to find me in the cave with him. "Merida?" He called out. There was no response and he looked towards the castle. "Oh no, no, no, Merida, why did you do that," He said and took my bow and arrow. He quickly ran towards the castle.

**Thanks for reading sorry for updating late been really busy:)**

**So, next chapter is... the wedding!**

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**AVP5: Sorry, maybe I will update in a couple of weeks, but I will try!**

**Superfan44: Thanks I will update!**

**JustaWeeBraveFanboy: You must save her!**

** : Thank you for thinking my story is good!**

**Readwriteedit: I will continue this!**

**yin-yang girl12: Yup, don't worry he will get creepier, but maybe a romance will start with Albert and Merida?**

**Guest: Thank you for loving it!:)**

**Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible!**


	10. Albert to the Rescue

**I'm a horrible updater! I haven't forgotten about this story, so don't worry I will not discontinue this no matter what. Updating will just be slow, because I've been very busy. Though, it's Winter Break and I decided to update a really sort of long one!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

Albert gripped Merida's bow and arrow in desperation. He always messed up, he thought to himself. He let Merida out of his sight and he had transformed into a bear when Merida needed him. He couldn't comfort her. He was afraid to even be near her when he transformed into a bear. He searched around and hoped Merida would have changed her mind on marrying that insane man. He headed towards the kingdom surrounded with flags. He got near one which hanged in a tree where he hid. "Dark Clan," He whispered. The flag was black with a gray shield in the middle.

His head started to hurt. He gasped for air as he rubbed his head in pain. "Come on, Albert," He spoke to himself, "no time for that." The pain didn't go away a vision came to his head.

_"Albert! Help!" A young boy called out for him. He was hanging from a cliff and hanged on tightly on a branch._

_"Hold on! Don't let go," A younger version of him responded. Albert holds on tightly to the cliff and held out his hand. "Reach out for my hand." The small boy held his hand up high; the branch got more lose. Albert got closer to the edge of the cliff he could barely hang on to himself._

_"Albert, go get help. You're going to fall in too," The young lad advised him._

_"Just reach for my hand, before the soldiers come," Albert warned the boy. The boy held out his hand he heard the horses get nearer. Albert didn't care if he fell in he reached out and pulled the boy up with him. "Hurry, they're coming," He whispered. They both ran away from the soldiers. They ran as quickly as they could and hid behind a shrub._

_"We know you're out there, prince," The Commander said with a cruel smile on his face._

_"I-I don't want to get captured again they kill-," The boy whispered as Albert covered his mouth. The Commander slowly went around every corner he could find._

_"There's no use in hiding. I'll just give you a bigger beating," He said and swayed his sword on the shrub next to theirs, "or murder." Albert shook in fear the beating. He looked at the boy who his whole body was covered in bruises. There was a noise of a horse running towards them._

_"Commander, there's an attack on the tents," The voice quickly said. The noise of hooves filled the two boy's ears as they faded away._

_"They're gone. Are you all right, Moffat?" Albert nervously asked his brother._

_"I don't want to fight anymore. I've seen men, women, and children being slaughtered with no mercy. This war will never end, because I will always remember it," His brother sadly said. He seemed to have grown up that day._

_"Don't worry. We may win this war to make our Father proud, and this is the reason he sends us off into battle. This is the reason he wants us to fight to be stronger, and to be filled with honor," Albert tried to cheer up his brother._

_"Let's just go back to Dark Clan, Albert," Moffat darkly said. They both quietly walked towards their home. Moffat didn't talk the way home something grew inside Albert's brother. Since, that war no one was the same not even the land._

He quickly stood up. "Moffat, it can't be," He sadly whispered. He looked at the kingdom one more time, and walked away by himself. "What do I do? How do I rescue Merida, before-," He looked up at the blue sky. Might as well get inside the castle and get recognized by his brother.

* * *

I didn't look at my reflection as Maudie fixed my wedding dress. It was bad luck; Mum had lectured me a thousand times about that. She slowly put a veil over my head. Maudie didn't look at me or muttered a word. The kingdom of DunBroch was miserable in Dark Clan's clutches. She slowly left and closed the door. She left me alone in my thoughts. I looked at myself once more as I wore my greatest fears. I stood up straight as my Mother would have told me to do. I couldn't even see her they wouldn't be free until I was married to that treacherous Moffat.

"Merida," Maudie called.

"I'm ready," I said as both of us walked towards the aisle. She placed flowers in my hands and I gently took them.

"Your Mum's," She informed me. I looked at the flowers all were white flowers. I took that as a message from my Mum.

"She's all right," I told Maudie with a small smile. We walked down the stairs towards the dining area transformed into a wedding area.

"Do you have your clan tartan?" Maudie asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes," I showed it to her. I looked down and caught a glance of Moffat. My family sat in the front row with concerned looks in their faces. Wedding bells ringed and people excitedly waited for the wedding.

* * *

Albert heard the bells ring as he stood outside the gates of DunBroch. "Merida," He worriedly said. He looked at the thousand soldiers as they guarded the doors. Then something poked him he turned around to find a small little red-headed boy.

* * *

I walked down the aisle the music played loudly every step I took. "You look beautiful, Merida," Moffat smirked. I frowned at him I just wanted to punch him. "Don't be mad at me, fair maiden. I made sure your whole family was here to witness your betrothal your Father, your Mother, and your twin brothers," My eyes grew wide and looked at my brothers.

"Thanks that's very….uh…," I looked at Hubert who had a small smirk in his face, "nice of you to do."

* * *

Hamish shushed Albert and pointed at the kingdom. Albert nodded his head in response as both headed towards the gate. Some soldiers stood outside the big gates of DunBroch, and had a basket of armory with them. Probably, it was laundry day.

"Who let the dog go?" One Dark Guard pointed at Fergus's dogs. Hamish snuck in and grabbed the armory in the box. He handed it to Albert.

"Thanks," He said and put on the armory. He knew exactly how he was supposed to put it on and how the suit smelled like burned salt. "So, let me guess I pretend to be a Dark Clan soldier, and pretend to turn you in?" Hamish nodded his head and pulled his hand. "I-I can't do this. They will recognize me," He informed the boy, "I use to be part of the Dark Clan I was the prince."

Hamish let go of Albert's hand and thought for a bit. He grabbed mud from the ground and put it on his face. Albert quickly understood and did the same. Albert grabbed Hamish's hand and walked up to the gate.

"Fellow soldier, what are you doing outside covered in ….whatever you're covered?" One Guard behind the gates asked Albert.

"Y-You sir," Albert spoke in a deeper tone, "let one of Fergus's children out!"

"What? There's another one?" He said in shock.

"I thought they were quadruplets?" One said.

"Come in soldier give me the boy. We'll not let this happen again," He was about to take Hamish.

"N-No," Albert said in his deep voice, "I would take care of the boy. You're irresponsible and this boy is a trickster."

"Okay, but don't you want something to wipe your face?" The Soldier asked a bit concerned.

"No, no time for that. Guard the doors! Who knows how many more surprises we expect from these people," Albert said and quickly left. He carried the boy as Hamish pointed at the stables.

Albert quickly carried the young lad in his arms, and tried to walk quickly away from all those soldiers. Angus quickly recognized them and neighed in excitement. The horse looked broken Albert knew that they put poor Angus in hard labor. His back was scarred with whips, and Hamish hopped of Albert's hand and hugged the horse. Angus put his head down while Hamish patted him.

"Come on, Merida's sibling. We'll take the horse, save Merida, and patch him up. H-He'll be all right," Albert voice was filled with hope. They quickly untied the horse and brought him out of the stables. He put Hamish on Angus's back and the three traveled to save Merida. He guessed the wedding will be in the castle it'll be worth a shot to look over there.

"Fellow Soldier, where are you going?" One asked him.

"To take this insolent child to the DunBroch family," Albert quickly said with his voice deep. He headed off and didn't care of the soldier believed him. He had to stop the wedding! The soldier grabbed Angus's tail and Albert nearly lost balance. The soldier took Hamish from him.

"Oh, look at this wee devil," The Dark soldier snickered, "trying to escape this one need a little... discipline." Albert remembered the time his brother and him being captured in the enemy clutches the "discipline" was a beating. He didn't care if he got recognized he quickly snatched Hamish from the soldier's arm. "Fellow Soldier?" He looked up to see Albert once again, "the devil bear boy!" He screamed and backed away. All eyes met upon them. "Devil bear boy! He's back! Devil bear boy is here!" The Dark Clan soldiers prepared their arrows. Albert felt Hamish tremble.

"Stop! Don't shoot! I-I won't fight... I-I won't. Take me," Albert gave in and protected Hamish. One soldier was about to aim at them; Hamish eyes grew wide in horror, and whimpered in fear. Never had the triplet's plan failed they usually worked flawlessly.

"No, he gave in. We'll have some honor and keep the killer in prison," One young Dark soldier suggested. The soldiers looked at one another and put their weapons slightly down. One pulled Albert of Angus's back.

"Give me that," The soldier snatched Hamish out of his arms. Hamish nodded his head no and tried to reach out to Albert.

"W-What are you going to do to the boy?" Albert nervously asked and part of him didn't want to hear the answer.

"The epidemic you have of transforming into a devil bear may have passed into the young lad. I guess the family will truly have twins," He answered. Hamish froze in fear. Albert wouldn't allow this to happen.

"I don't have an epidemic! I-It's an old hag who gave me this curse! The young boy is normal!" Albert desperately shouted at them.

"Oh, yes and wisps do exist!" One sarcastically commented. Some soldiers joined the joke and chuckled.

"Take me to my brother. You guys can't do anything without his concern," He quickly thought, "killing of one without any royalty's permission is a quick dishonor."

"He'll say yes for sure," The Dark soldier smiled, "also he's been demanding your head for years."

Albert knew that was true that if Moffat saw them he would not hesitate. He just needed to buy more time to think of another plan. He apologetically looked at Hamish whose been accused unjustly that he had been infected with a sickness that didn't exist. It was a curse. He guessed it was too late to find a cure to that curse, too. Hamish weakly smiled at Albert and reached out to hold his hand. They were surrounded with soldiers and headed towards the castle were there was a wedding.

**Cliffhanger *evil laugh* I'm going to stop there sorry, guys :) Don't worry I'm not quitting on this story I really enjoy writing it. I'm just a busy person now that High School has begun. As you may see my writing has improved throughout this month this story for me personally is my growth as a writer.**

**Anyway, so Merida is about to marry Moffat. The triplet's plan goes completely wrong which leads to Albert and Hamish being captured. The Dark Clan thinks what Albert's curse is a sickness. They unjustly think that for some reason Hamish is infected when he's really not!**

**Also, if you guys haven't seen Rise of the Guardians go see it! It's a magnificent movie!**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**AVP5: I hope so too...**

**JustaWeeBraveFanboy: Yes, yes you didXD. Don't worry I'll save her instead!**

**LaylaGreene: I guess next week because I'm in winter break *Christmas music***

**PurpleCobra247: It's okay :) I'm glad you remembered and maybe the wedding will be crazy...**

**Superfan44: I'm putting more problems for Albert, poor lad.**

**ZoeysZone: Well, I just love cliffhanger, okay :)**

**WildCroconaw: All I can say is thank you!**

**Frost Ruler: I will next chapter will come soon!**

**Nie: I will. Right now I'm not really that busy, so expect one soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews they helped me remember to type this story. The next one will be updated next week because I'm in Winter Break right now. Then, after that chapter I'm going to be super busy, so if I don't update in a while it does not mean I'm quitting on this story. I'm just a really busy person right now.**

**Reviews if you like have a wonderful day!**


	11. The Rescue

**Happy Valentine's Day it felt appropriate to update today. Sorry, this has become a story that is updated once a month; thanks to those who still stuck around! XD I will try to update as much as possible maybe another one this weekend! :D**

I had a feeling that something had happened. Something I couldn't shake of the concerned looks on my brothers' eyes said something to me. I looked at Moffat who had a smile plastered across his face.

"Is there something wrong my fair maiden?" He whispered to me. I nodded my head no in response I should stop worrying that feeling was just me worrying. What could possibly have gone wrong? Those wee devils come up with the cleverest ideas in the world. I heard the doors open I quickly turn around to see Albert and Hamish captured. I flinched at the sight I saw... they were caught.

"We've brought the devil bear boy!" A Dark soldier spoke. They pushed Albert forward to demonstrate him to Moffat.

"Brother? He's alive?" Moffat was in shock and found it difficult to find his words. He looked at Albert like he witnessed a ghost right in front of him. Moffat eyes studied the sight of his brother and he seemed to have forgotten everything. The two looked at each other in disbelief. Albert quickly broke this silent moment they had when he looked away. I was as shocked as everyone else to find out that Albert and Moffat were related.

"He also seemed to have infected this young boy with his bear tendencies," They slightly pushed Hamish forward though Moffat was still dumbfounded with the sight of Albert right in front of him. He seemed to have forgotten everything all he had planned, and even his heart obsession. He quickly came back to reality; hatred formed in his eyes.

"How dare you-...," He couldn't find his word with all the hatred and anger he had, "you hurt...you-...are a monster! A killer!" The soldiers were in shock with Moffat's reaction they expected him to kill his brother in the spot like he mentioned before many times. He was very angry that he couldn't bring himself to do anything or move.

"I-I'm sorry," Before Albert could explain himself his brother grabbed a sword. I was about to reach out to Moffat, but he pointed the sword down. The tension increased in the room and I stood unbeknownst if I should intervene. I was surrounded if I moved obstacles would be added.

"Y-You almost killed our mother! You slaughtered many soldiers! When, you went on your rampage!" He yelled at Albert. Albert's eyes went wide in disbelief and tears wanted to form in his eyes. He shook them off and managed to mutter a couple of words.

"I-I...did all that?" Albert's voice was shaky. He looked like he'll collapse on the ground by any second. He had many sides of him one was a strong determined boy, and the other was the little boy inside of him. He seemed weak compared to Moffat.

"Don't act like you don't know! You beast!" Moffat shouted back at him.

"I-," Albert couldn't find the words and couldn't manage to breath. He caught himself and looked back at Moffat. His eyes met back at him and he took a deep breath. He exhaled these couple of words, "please don't hurt anybody." Moffat rolled his eyes and gripped his sword. Though, he seemed not in the position to attack, but I was ready.

"You don't deserve to breathe... you don't deserve to live this long," Moffat snarled and the grip of the sword was strong his fingers were red. I noticed the position he gripped the sword was as if he had an inner battle with himself. A part of him wanted to hurt his brother; the other remembered his brother. I tried to think of something to do, before it was too late. I watched some soldier eyes glared at me if I moved the end of my family, and probably me. I hated the feeling I felt the way I felt controlled. I could have ended all of this any second, but obstacles were added.

"Moffat, what I have is a curse something... I can't control. Every night-," Albert tried to explain himself that was his only mistake. Moffat was about to raise his sword I looked desperately around me. I saw the sun was about to set and the sky had started to turn dark. Time was all we needed. A thousand thoughts raced through my head every idea wouldn't end well.

"Moffat, what about are wedding?" I found myself to have said those words. I sounded weak as I spoke and I hunched. The tension decreased it seemed was a shock to have the groom (I) speak in the middle of a lovely reunion between long lost brothers. Moffat looked back at me with a smirk on his face. While, he turned away Albert's eyes looked at the sky.

"My lovely, let me just kill this beast and we'll go on with your betrothal," He spoke. I crossed my arms and thought what else to have said.

"I don't want to see blood before my marriage very, very bad omen," I lied. He rolled his eyes at my remark.

"We'll sprinkle the body with salt if you like," He snapped. I looked at the sky once more my luck had increased the sun was nowhere in sight. I nodded my head at Albert and he shook nervously. I sympathize with him on how he must have felt. He was nervous on how he what may happen if he would attack or control himself. I took deep breaths and he slowly followed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Albert didn't respond he lost his voice the transformation had started. The triplet covered their eyes. "What's going on?" He looked at me then he turned back around to see a ferocious bear. In panic, Moffat slashed his sword towards Albert. I flinched, but Albert set his paws over the sword and threw it to the ground. I noticed something Albert was not in control of himself. He growled and stood up on his legs. I ran to free my family I needed their help and also for them to leave. A soldier grabbed my arm.

"You're not going-," I was angry the feeling of being controlled I punched the man under his jaw. I knew I was strong, but I never thought I was strong enough to make a man cry in pain. My family eyes were wide and impressed.

"Help me, here," I said awkwardly. I freed them from the ropes and I was surprised how calm we were with everyone around the room in panic, soldiers running with weapons, and an angry bear.

"Get Hamish," Mum commanded. Father didn't hesitate before he ran towards my terrified little brother. Father grabbed Hamish tight and ran towards us.

"Go, now," He commanded I ran after them and heard Albert growl. The soldiers surrounded him with their weapons ready to kill. I didn't leave him I refused to abandon him. I grabbed a nearby bow and arrows from the ground.

"Merida!" Father shouted at me with the chaos all around him.

"I-I can't leave him," I said in a tone I never knew I had. Dad grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. "Dad," Before I told him anything he left of to save Albert.

"Go," He told me. I nodded my head and led my Mum away from the place. Soldiers surrounded the area we stood motionless afraid to move, and what would happen to us. The triplets pointed at Angus and we quickly ran. Albert transformed into a bear the soldiers were distracted I had no idea how my Father would save Albert or himself. I felt guilty if I left. I didn't want to leave them there. Mom, the triplets, and I got on the horse. I bit my lip and made a decision. I quickly jumped off Angus.

"Merida, what are you doing?" Mum asked and scolded at the same time.

"I-I," I found myself wordless," I can't leave them."

"Merida, you can't just go fight them yourself... this isn't an arrow's target these are people...horrible people," Mom explained to me. I had no idea how I would fight or help. I didn't want to argue with my Mum.

"Mum... he's my friend... I know I met him for a bit, but he...," I couldn't find the words to describe how I felt. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and looked up into my Mother's eyes.

"You love him," She softly confessed what I couldn't have ever done in 300 years. I didn't know how to respond I just remained quiet.

"I can't leave Dad... Albert he can't control himself sometimes only if he's around me... maybe Dad will defeat the Dark Clan, but I don't want them to hurt each other," I tried to convince my Mum to let me go.

"Merida," Mum could barely have spoken.

"Mum, you have to go and save the triplets. I'll be back with Dad and Albert I promise you everything is going to be okay... trust me," I knew these decision hurt her. She thought to herself and looked up at the triplets who quietly sat on Angus.

"Boys, get off the horse, so your sister can have her horse and save the kingdom," Mum silently spoke, but her voice was stern like always. They crawled off and I hugged my Mum. "Be careful," She softly spoke. I nodded my head.

"I need to hurry, see you soon," I assured her I will see her again. I slowly jumped on the horse and waved her goodbye. I only had the unfamiliar bow and arrow I picked from the ground. I took a deep breath and Angus slowly walked away. I noticed Mum had grabbed another horse and she quickly put the boys on the horse.

"See you soon," She told me and quickly went off. I set my bow and arrow on my hand.

"Angus, go," I commanded. The wind quickly rushed through my red curly hair and we headed toward the chaos. My mind set on one goal to save everyone. Albert's growls grew louder as I got closer to the castle.

**This was a quick update so if there's spelling mistakes pardon me though I did try to review as much as possible! So Merida is off to face Moffat! This story is almost coming to an end. I hope the OC and Merida love isn't forced I tried to build on it with the chapter "Into Open Air". Anyway, as you may notice I switched Albert and Merida places for me Merida will never be the damsel in distress.**

**Review Replies:**

**AVP5: This chapter answered the question! :D I will try to update I always promise, but I never do. Though, I'm hoping I could update this weekend.**

**ratgirl12354: Oops sorry for the mistake there... Thanks for telling me!**

**FrostRose: Thanks I do try. I will try to update!**

**Thanks to those who stayed around this long. Reviews are adored! Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
